


The Imaginary Friend

by XeartofallworldX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Plot, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV First Person, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Re: Coded didn't happen, Sad Roxas, Sad Sora, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts II.8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeartofallworldX/pseuds/XeartofallworldX
Summary: From the start, since that day, Sora always had an “Imaginary Friend.” It was adorable, but now it was consistent, and they didn’t know the truth until now… They never imagined it would end up like this.Kingdom Hearts, OoC, Sora’s PoV





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. Please be as harsh as you could.
> 
> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

“Who are you talking to?”

I turned around to see Riku there. He seemed concerned. I grinned. So happy Riku was here, but he didn’t know about my friend!? How insensitive.

“Oh, my friend.” I replied, leaning back, just a little. I felt SO glad to have physical company again, “Though, I can’t tell you that, silly. They’ve been more talkative lately.”

“Oh?” He asked, and sat down next to me. “Care to tell me what they’re talking about?”

“Well, I wanna make sure it’s okay with him, first.” I say, and smiled softly, “Is it okay?”

“ _It’s kinda personal, Sora. It’s… It still too soon for me._ ”

“Well, that settles it.” I said, laying down, “They said they’re not ready yet.”

“Oh, alright.” Riku said, laying down next to me, and sighed, “You know, since that day, you’ve been talking to yourself more.”

“Really?” I asked, and scratched my head, “So, no one else could hear him?”

“ _I am the only one you could hear, Sora._ ”

“Nope.” Riku replied, shaking his head, “But I guess I don’t mind. I like hearing your voice.”

“You do?” I asked, giggling, “Yours too. So, wanna go to the island, today?”

“Is your _friend_ coming?”

“He comes with me everywhere. Of course he’s coming with.”

“ _I’m still with you, I’m just gonna be quiet for a while._ ”

“Are you still sad?”

Riku gave me a confused look as my friend was hesitant to reply. After a while, he finally replied.

“ _Yes. I am. But just being with you helps, Sora. Just, go and play._ ”

“Okay!” I cried, and grabbed Riku’s hand, excited for today’s playtime. “Come on, Riku! Let’s go!”

I ran, pulling Riku with me.

I have two friends now! I’m so happy Riku is here with me!

**X-X-X-X**

**To be continued…**


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Sora's Imaginary Friend is a little "home sick".
> 
> Does he need alone time or set free? Either way. They don't seem too happy with Roxas.

**X-X-X-X**

**Sora’s PoV, Years Later**

“ _You’re so full of light, yet so much dark energy from other people.._ ”

“Such as?”

“ _Me…_ ”

“What? You were a ball of light when you came.”

“ _Yeah, but…_ ”

Silence.

“Well, that’s okay.”

“ _You sure?_ ”

“I’m sure.”

“ _If you say so._ ”

“Hey, Sora?” Another voice spoke. I turned around to see Riku there. I smiled, as he returned the smile. “You talking to your friend?”

“Yeah. He seemed concerned about the extra darkess.” I replied, thinking about this, “This is all new, and I’m just… It’s okay.”

“Extra darkess? Are you talking about Roxas?”

“I guess they are.” I smiled softly. Though, after a while, It’s okay. Roxas didn’t effect me at all, so I’m just as comfortable as I am here. With my friends. I sighed though, “Though, this is the most confusing part. Why did he take after my friend, and not me?”

“What?”

“According to my friend, Roxas took after my friend, but he took my name. I mean…” After a while, I stopped. It’s useless to explain, and Riku wouldn’t understand… Would he? Still, I just scratched my head, “Never mind. This isn’t very easy. Too many of things to keep track of.”

“ _Well, thinking about it–It’s like you gained more weight in darkness._ ”

“Sh-Shut up. Roxas isn’t that bad.” I say, frowning. “He’s just as happy as you are to be back to normal… Almost.”

“Your friend doesn’t like Roxas?”

“Well… He’s been taught it was bad…”

“ _Yet you’ve been fighting darkess automatically. It’s dangerous._ ”

“… You’re glad I can’t punch you.”

“You can punch yourself.” Riku commented and then I hear laughter. I frowned.

“I’m not gonna do that–That’s just a metaphor!” I cried, and then all I hear is more laughter.

I huffed, before I hear footsteps on the wooden bridge. I turned around to see Kairi there. She smiled softly, before walking up to us. She tilted her head.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Sora’s friend.” Riku said, sitting down next to me. “Sounds like he doesn’t like Roxas.”

“I thought… Who?” Kairi asked, confused, “When you say his friend, I assume Roxas.”

“Sora had a friend before Roxas.” Riku said, sighing, “Before we even met you too.”

“ _At least you three are here. Boy, and I glad. I wish my two friends are here._ ”

Silence.

Was that sarcasm? I could feel his sadness again. I don’t think I’d ever… Feel this sad. Roxas feels the same, for his friend too.

He also met the real deal too.

Suddenly the sea looked blurry, and looked down. Trying not to concern _my two friends_.

Sure, I get to be with my two friends, and my other two friends are missing their friends as well. It’s almost not fair. Yet, I don’t know to release him without releasing Roxas too, and becoming a Heartless again.

I tried, and at least Roxas stopped me.

Kairi and Riku would miss me, and I don’t know how to get back to normal.

How do I do this?

“Sora, are you okay?” Riku asked, concerned. And I wiped the tears. “I saw that…”

“I’m okay.” I said, smiling softly. Well, hopfully, “I’m don’t know why. S-Someone must be sad again. It’s okay.”

Kairi seemed concerned. Riku did too, but he obviously didn’t believe me. He knows I’m a bad liar.

“ _I’ll return one day. I just don’t think my friends are back yet. Besides, you and your friends are a lot more nice. I just wish I could physically hug you and everyone here. That’s all._ ”

“I-I hope that’s the case.”

“ _It is. Don’t worry about me._ ”

After a while, things got a lot more silent, and I closed my eyes. Just to see if he’s okay, at least.

**X-X-X-X**

_Hello? Are you here?_

_“Yes, I am.”_

_I softly smiled at the ball of light. I reach out to give them a hug when the light backed off. I was confused. My friend was still sad, and now things were… Breaking apart._

_Please tell me the truth._

_Silence._

_“I still miss my friends is all. I’m grateful you took me in, and I have a place to stay, but now I’m starting to feel homesick._

_You could’ve left any time._

_"I-I know, but..."_

_Your friend is free._

_Silence._

_"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'll head back eventually."_

_Still... You're free to go._

_More silence. Did he stay?_

_I don't physically see him anymore, but maybe it's because of Roxas._

_I sighed, and thought about what kind of person he is._

_I looked up at the dark abyss inside. I thought about what kind of people his friends were._

_We're they like Kairi and Riku?_

_Was one like Axel?_

_Either way. I'd be nice to meet them one day._

_I left him alone for a while._

**X-X-X-X**

"You okay, Sora?"

I open my eyes to see Kairi concerned, and Riku thinking.

"Yeah." I reply. "He just needs some alone time is all."

"It's almost dinner time." Riku said, giving a small smile, "It's late."

"You're not my Mom." I playfully mocked, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Well your mom would be worried again." Riku said, chuckling lightly, "And you're probably really hungry."

Gah, he's right. I am hungry.

"You're right!" I cry, and jumped off the tree, before running off, "Last one to the boat gets to row it!"

"Oh no you don't!"

I laughed as Riku raced me.

Things seems just too good to be true.

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued...**


	3. Heavy Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of SoRiku is in this chapter, so beware.
> 
> Sora got a package from Donald, that kind of triggered a memory of his friend. Now, he wants nothing more then to be released.
> 
> It started out so sweet too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It gets sad towards the end, and a lot of "After a whiles." 'cause I noticed that while editing this chapter.

**X-X-X-X**

**Sora’s PoV**

“ _I remember how that happened. You were dizzy from spinning on that thing so much. You ended up flipping the bed._ ”

“Sh-Shut up!”

“ _Hey, if you had crazy strength then, what happened to it now?_ ”

“That was then, this is now.”

“ _Well, you certainly have gotten weaker._ ”

“I said shut up!”

“ _I bet Riku can do a better job._ ”

“Hey! Who is the master here!?”

I hear laughter, and I groaned. I can’t even lift this heavy package I got from Donald. What did he put in the box!? I decided drag the box in, and pushing it up the stairs one by one. I hear my friend laughing, as I pushed it.

“Hey, you’re lucky Mom isn’t home right now!”

“ _I’m sure even she could lift this box._ ”

“H-Hey! I can lift this easily!”

I lifted it, only for it fall, smashing to the ground, and my toe.

“Ow!” I cry, and pushed the box off, pull it out. I groaned, and sat down, making sure it didn’t fall. I pouted as I checked my toe… At least it isn’t broken, but that really hurt. “Stupid Donald…”

At least the laughter subsided. I sighed, trying not to let it fall, and that is hard enough.

“ _Hey, be careful…_ ”

“I-I don’t even wanna talk to y-you right now!”

Silence.

I decided to continue to push the box up, grunting at how heavy.

I heard the door open, and I turned to see Riku there. He snuck in.

He looked up the stairs to see me there, and I sat down, panting. I frowned. Well, I don’t need _his help_.

“Hey, Sora. Need help?”

“N-No! I definitely don’t need _your help_!” I say, and pushed the box, grunting, “I can handle this!”

“Oh… Okay?” Riku said slowly, confused, and concerned. “Just tell me if you do.”

I huffed, as I continued.

He was right behind me as I pushed, making sure I didn’t fall. He didn’t touch, or say anything else unless I almost did fall… After a while, I finally got up to the top. Once there, I pushed it to my room, and I plotted on the bed, sore.

Riku smiled at me, crossing his arms. If I wasn’t so angry, I could’ve sworn he actually seemed concerned and cared about my safety.

“Alright, what the hell did Donald send me that was so damn heavy.” I say, groaning, “I hope it wasn’t magic(1).”

“ _I’m sure it wasn’t a prank, unless it’s revenge. What did you do last time?_ ”

“I can’t think of anything.”

“ _Me neither._ ”

Silence.

“Hey, Sora. It’s a pile of chains…?”

“Wha…?”

I got up, and looked inside to see chains, and… Armor?

“ _Oh, that looks familiar._ ”

“F-Familiar?” I ask, and picked it up to see the chains and armor. I tilted my head as I held up the heavy chains and armor. “What is it…?

” _Oh, that’s training armor! Ones that our Master makes us wear!“_ ”

“Training armor?”

“What?” Riku asked, and I blinked at him. He shrugged, “What is it? Do you know?”

“ _It’s training armor. It’s a way of training your physical strength while training your mind? I don’t remember, but it was great back then. Looks like you’ll get stronger anyways!_ ”

“H-Hey, I’m not that weak.” I say, frowning, though, I couldn’t help but bury my face in my hands. Groaning. “This is… So stupid.”

“The armor? I admit, it looks cool. I thought you’d think that too.”

“It’s training armor, from olden days, where they get you stronger.” I say, revising my friend’s words, “Like… Physically stronger? And something else, but… Does he _want me to wear it_? It’s so stupid…”

“Well, let’s see what Donald says about this.” Riku said, picking out a letter from the side, smiling softly, “Maybe.”

I looked as Riku opened the envelope and read it. After a while, he handed it to me. I smiled, as he smiled. I read it.

“ _Dear Sora,_

_His majesty, Goofy, and I found this armor under ground of an abandoned island, just floating in space._

_We don’t know where it came from, but we thought we’d send it to you to see if you want it. I think it’ll look cool where you live, and maybe see what you can do with it. Who knows. It could be an antique._

_-Love Donald Duck.”_

“ _What–It’s useful!”_ “

“Yeah, to you, but to Donald, it’s an antique.” I reply, and sighed, pushing the box aside, “But… I guess I could wear it sometimes.”

“ _R-Really?_ ”

“Of course. Who knows. Maybe it _will_ make me stronger.” I say, eyeing the box, “But give me some time.”

“Wait, are you really gonna wear it?” Riku asked, giving a small smile, “You barely lifted that box up the stairs.”

I glared at him while he chuckled. Though, after a while, he patted my shoulder.

“Hey, I _know_ you can pull through.” He said, smiling softly, “Just give it time.”

Silence.

“ _He seems to know how you are. Just make sure you shower every other day, and just make sure to rest when you need it._ ”

More silence.

“R-Right.” I say, a little embarrassed. I leaned onto Riku’s touch, as he started petting my hair. To be honest, I _am still_ sore from trying to get the box up the stairs. This just felt very nice.

“Want me to help?” Riku asked, now ruffling my hair, “Or do you wanna just lay down.”

“I’ll be okay.” I say, almost purring. I let out a whimper though, “I don’t wanna.”

“Come one, Sora. You _need it_.” Riku said, before standing up to lift me up. I clung onto him, “Come on.”

“ _Noooooo!_ ” I cry, before he placed me on the bed. Though, he was on top of me. After a while, he flipped me over to massage my back. After a while, I wince. Well. This felt good. I closed my eyes, as he rubbed my back.

“There we go. _Better_?” He asked, as he lighten up. I could practically feel the knots leave my back. “You _definitely need it_.”

After a while of struggling, or just trying to get him off. I eventually relaxed, and tried to catch my breathe.

_I didn’t realize I dozed off._

**X-X-X-X**

“ _Is this what it’s like to be a third wheel?_ ”

_What…?_

_Oh._

_I open my eyes to see a glass round floor. I slowly got up, noticing that a ball of light was there. I still feel their sadness. I reach out, only for it to float away. I couldn’t help but let out tears. Why is my friend always so sad? I sat down to watch the ball of light. I watched as they floated around, wanting out, while wanting to stay at the same time. They really are torn aren’t they?_

“ _I want to leave, but since I’m not physically there, I’m gonna stay here. Where it’s warmer. Where it’s more full. So full of life. I’m sure I rotted a long time ago, and I don’t even know it._ ”

_Don’t be like that. Please? Like I said, you can go back anytime you wanted._

“ _I don’t even know anymore. I don’t even know anymore._ ”

_Before I knew it, the ball of light had droplets of water falling out. I reached out to let one fall on my hand. I tasted it._

_Salty. Definitely tears._

_I was sure I was tearing up too, seeing how upset my friend is. The glass floor looked so blurry._

_I heard a sob. Before I knew it, I was sobbing myself._

_We both sobbed, for him, it’s homesickess. For me, it’s because my friend was sad._

_I was in a fetal position, not wanting to feel anymore of this._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No more._

_There was a flash._

**X-X-X-X**

“Sora!?” I hear Riku yell, “Sora, wake up! It’s a nightmare!”

He was practically shaking me. I push him off, and backed up against the wall. Tears rolling down my face. I wiped the tears, whimpering.

“Sora. Sora, please.”

Silence. Me, shaking.

“… P-Please… J-Just release my heart.” I say, “I-I don’t care if Roxas is around, j-just release my heart, p-please!”

Riku honestly looked shocked, as I tried to catch my breath.

“R-Release my friend, r-right now!”

The keyblade came out.

**X-X-X-X**

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sometimes, I'd like to think Donald would cast a spell on an empty box, and make it super heavy, just to make people think there is something inside. This would be magic.
> 
> This is bad.
> 
> Depression got to me, and it leaked out onto this chapter. Sorry, if it seemed rushed, or forced. It might be very bad for you...
> 
> Still, I like it. I hope you do too.


	4. Cheer up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems to he the pre-prep before the actual prep.
> 
> Sora thinks about what to do with this problem, and it's bringing him down too. Luckily, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey are there to cheer him up, and bring him back to his feet.

**X-X-X-X**

**Sora’s PoV**

Riku stopped me.

I was going to release my own heart, when Riku stopped me. Since then, he kept an eye on me while calling King Mickey, and waiting until he arrived. Once arrived, he brought Donald and Goofy with me too, and Goofy is now keeping an eye on me while everyone else is downstairs.

Since then, my friend hasn’t spoken. I checked, and I was alone. No one else in site besides Roxas, and he was just as sad.

And guilty. I felt just the same. I shouldn’t have done that. That was stupid of me.

Silence.

“ **He’s still here. He’s still here. Don’t release me. Don’t release me.** ”

Roxas keeps repeating this, over and over, and I couldn’t help how ironic that is. I’m sure he thinks so too, but most likely because he doesn’t want to spread darkess.

Though, last time, wasn’t his fault.

I wondered what it would be like if…

No.

No.

I can’t think that.

He needed a home.

He needed comfort.

He still does.

I groaned, burying my face into my arms.

More silence.

“ _Gowsh_ , I hope this isn’t serious, Sora.” Goofy said, concerned, “We don’t want you to turn into a heartless again, and release Roxas. We’ll be _so_ sad.”

“I know.” I replied, “All I had in my mind was to release my friend… B-But now that I think about it, he remained _after_ I turned into a heartless. So, it was a stupid idea either way.”

“Wait, um.” Goofy paused, “Are you talking about Roxas? Because that was how he was made, wasn’t he?”

“No. Someone else.” I reply, looking up at the ceiling, “When… I was little, I felt sad. I didn’t know why, so Riku told me someone else was sad. So, I decided to reach out with my heart… That was when I met… _Him_.“

“Him?”

“Yes. Him.” I softly smiled, “He lost his friends, and he felt incredibly sad. So, I took him in, and since then, he’s been at home, inside my heart.”

“Do you happen to know his name?”

More silence.

“ _Do you happen to know his name?_ ” Goofy sounded curious, asking again, “Maybe we can help you. You don’t need to take the burden all by your lonesome. Maybe there is another way to handle this?”

“His name is…”

“Sora?”

A new voice was heard. He both looked to see who it was, though it was always obvious when we hear that voice.

“Y-Your Majesty.”

“We heard everything from Riku.” Mickey said, proud at first, then concerned, “Are you okay, Sora?”

“I’m okay now.” I say, smiling, “Thanks for worrying.”

“So, uh, how do you think we, um…” Goofy started, worried, “… Take care of this?”

“Well, from what Sora said, it seems like his friend is free to go anytime, but um…” Mickey seems hesitant as well, “… Refuses to leave? Am I correct?”

"That is correct.” A new voice said. I looked between Mickey’s Ears, to see Riku. He looked serious, “He spoke to himself a lot as a kid, even before Roxas was made. I didn’t think he took someone in, but now it makes sense.”

“ _Gowsh_ , that seems dangerous.” Goofy said, and starting thinking outloud, “Ya think as soon as he got older, you still would’ve learned to grow out of that, but now, this seems real.”

“Goofy.” Donald warned, glaring at him, “You know how Sora is. He’d take the whole world, if he can, into his heart.”

“H-Hey!” I cried, playfully, frowning, “What’s that suppose to mean!?”

Then, suddenly, I hugged my knees, feeling more down then usual.

“I acted on impact.” I continued, looking at my hands, “On instinct. I wanted to send him back to his body, back home. Thinking about it, his friends aren’t home yet, and I was gonna send him home… He’d be alone. He’d be…”

“Don’t overthink it.” Mickey said, seeming sad, “However, I would’ve been more patient, and try to cheer him up the best I could. No matter how down he was. He needs to learn to be optimistic. More patient.”

“I… I understand.” I say, sighing, “Still… I got tired of the hurt… The pain… The pain of. . Being useless. Not being able to keep him happy. Not being able to just… Be patient.”

“You look pathetic, Sora.”

We all looked up at that voice. He glared at me, turning toward the door.

“The Sora I know doesn’t have these kinds of thoughts.” He continued, shrugging, “You are obviously not Sora. If you are, you are pathetic at being him right now. The Sora I know is optimistic. Bright. Smart, even. Come to me if you decide to bring the Sora I know to me.”

Silence. He left.

“ _… Harsh…_ ”

It’s how he is, but…

He’s right.

We all sat here in silence, before Goofy perked up. He grinned.

“ _Hey, Sora!_ ” Goofy cried, smiling. I looked to see him. He leaned over to whisper, “I got a secret to tell ya.”

"Yeah?"

"Com'ere." He beckoned, and I leaned in a little closer before he whispered in my ear.

"I think you're my best friend."

I gave him a weird look, and he snickered, almost giggling.

"I know that."

"That's my secret too!" Donald whispered, joining in, "Don't reveal it, silly!"

After a while, I just giggled.

Oh... These guys.

"Ya know." I say, leaning in to whisper, "That's my secret too. You both are."

We all giggled.

After a while, I gave them both a hug, and nuzzled them. I missed these guys.

"Thanks." I nearly whispered, and let go. I got up, and started to run.

"Hey!" Donald cried, "Where are you going!?"

"I gotta go to Riku!" I cried, waving at them, "Follow me if you want, I don't care! Just keep up!"

With that, they followed behind, Mickey following too. Smiling.

**X-X-X-X**

"Riku! Riku!" I cried, and he turned around to see me. I panted, catching my breath, "Gonna quit being a jerk, and just talk to me?"

"Heh, that's the Sora I know and..." He stopped right there, before shaking his head, smiling, "And I see you're okay now. That's a relief. I thought Sora would be gone forever."

"H-Hey!" I playfully cried, hands on my hips, "I'm right here!"

He laughed, before grabbing my shoulders. He gave a soft smile now, which is making me a little nervous, but I'm glad he seems glad too.

"Now, are we gonna solve this problem or not?" He asked, "Enough moping around. It's time to fix this."

"Right!" I cry, smiling, "Let's do this!"

With that, we all starting plotting.

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time this came out, it is Christmas, and it's 2am right now.
> 
> I'll be going to a Christmas event, so I can't edit this right now if there was any mistakes. I need sleep, and I'll probably be busy with family by the time I come back.
> 
> So give it some time, I'll edit it eventually if there was any.
> 
> ... While we're at it, how 'bout a special Christmas theme's one-shot? Would anyone like that? Please let me know.
> 
> I hope everyone here had a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! ^^


	5. Memories of Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's friend, and Roxas has a nice, bittersweet chat.
> 
> As residents of Sora's heart, they share the same feelings of loneliness and sadness.

**X-X-X-X**

**Sora’s PoV**

“ _Why did you take my appearance?_ “

” **Who knows. You’re now part of his heart now.** “

” _I’m not gonna talk to you…_ “

” **But it’s true. Like you. Like me.** “

” _But… You’re nothing like me._ “

“ **That’s because I’m not you. I’m Sora’s. Don’t you know? I’m his other half.** ”

“ _… Sora’s heart is filled with sadness, huh?_ ”

“ **Yeah. Yeah, it is, but it’s him. It’s him…** ”

_Silence._

“ _But… Didn’t you want to be your own person? Like we were at one point?_ ”

“ **I-I…** ”

“ _Sora… Isn’t at fault here. Yet, we aren’t allowed to exist without him…_ ”

“ **He’s lucky.** ”

“ _What…?_ ”

“ **He’s lucky. He has free time to walk around, talk to his friends, and… Just have a body. Me? I can’t have that freedom. I can’t have that because I’m not allowed to live like that again!** ”

“ _C-Calm down! Look, I understand how you feel!_ ”

“ **Yeah, right! At least you have a body to return to! You can always leave Sora, and just go back to your body! Me? I can’t have a body! Just… J-Just…** ”

“ _I don’t even know if I have a body to return to you at all!_ ”

“ **… Wh-What…!?** ”

“ _L-Look… L-Last time… M-My body was taken… I never told anyone because… I-I’d rather forget about it then anything, and for all I know, my body is gone… N-Never seen again.._ ”

_More silence._

“ _I can’t return to my body either because it was taken… Or, locked away… Who knows. For right now, I have no choice but to stay here, until my friends are found… And maybe I can just leave and head… Home. With my friends…_ ”

_There was quiet sobbing, as the ball of light has little drops of water. He was crying. Roxas, on the other had, look away, towards the glass ground. He felt bad. He walked up to the ball, pulling down his hood to see his appearance. He held out a gloved hand._

“ **You’ll see your friends again. For me, I’m only allowed to see them through Sora. If Sora is helping, YOU have a chance. For me–I can’t be apart. I can’t be… Seperate.** ”

_The ball of light stopped crying, pausing at Roxas. Roxas kept a gentle, but sad, smile._

“ **I don’t have a body anymore, but Sora keeps this image, at least. At least. I’m happy for him… I’m happy… Just… Gonna be here to keep him whole…** ”

_Roxas pulled his hood back up, and walked back to his little corner. He turned back around, only to sit down, looking down at the glass floor._

“ **I have memories of my own. Sitting on top of a clock tower, watching over the town, over a sunset… Eating Seasalt Ice Cream with friends. I remember two sets of friends, really, and one set is real… The other, doesn’t exist anymore, but their memories will live on, at least… Both sets are important to me, but one holds dear…** ”

_The ball of light floated closer as Roxas spoke. He seemed interested. Roxas seemed embarrassed, but he continued._

“ **Maybe because they were the one that set that setting. The sunset. The Ice Cream. The tower… He might’ve done so to treat me at first, but looking at it now, we got closer and closer…** ” _Roxas closed his eyes, as the setting of the room changed to the exact setting he was talking about,_ “ **I had five friends, but three were one set, while the other two was from the other… There, It was just the three of us, plus the four… I remember… Nothing from them. The pain, the unbearable pain… Of just… Not remembering someone… Hurts. I don’t get what happened… I don’t know… But that’s the only part that hurts… All I know is that they are important, but I don’t remember one… It just… Causes so much pain…** ”

_Tears strolled down Roxas’s face, and the ball of light started crying too._

“ **This… Th-This why I decided to stay here… No matter what happened… No matter how much it pains me… I’d rather stay with Sora, then go back… P-Please don’t release me… Please don’t let me go…** ”

_Silence._

_Everything was silent. Roxas and the ball of light cried. I couldn’t help but watch them cry._

_They are in so much pain. I can’t help but cry too._

_I can’t release Roxas, not now that he said it now, but he would need it to be with his friends again._

_I wanted to walk up to them both, and hug them, but…_

_I need to calm down, and see if there is anyway to find my friend, find a body, and his friends, and release them both._

“ **He’s still here. He’s still here. Don’t release me. Don’t release me.** ”

_With this, I closed my eyes, and the next thing I know, I was with Goofy. Alone in my room._

_Time to find a way to release my dear friend, without releasing Roxas._

_Silence._

_If I even remembered why Roxas was repeating this in the first place._

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now, if you'd played/watched bbs, you know who Sora's friend is.
> 
> If not, I'll explain one way or another, but only if you want it spoiled.
> 
> Roxas, on the other hand, is of course there.


	6. Story Time ( Warning: HUGE Spoilers )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice chat, going up the long stairs of Disney Tower to visit Yen Sid, they come across some useful information on who Sora's friend is, and why he is in Sora's heart.
> 
> Unfortunately, Mickey said some wrong information at the wrong time, and that just caused some bad reaction to Sora's friend towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: HUGE Spoilers for KH: Birth by Sleep.

**X-X-X-X**

**Sora’s PoV**

“Hey, Riku, have you seen my bag?”

“No.”

“Ya sure? ‘cause I swear it’s here. Somewhere.”

“Nope, haven’t seen it.”

My face is starting to hurt. How long ‘till this ship is gonna end? I heard you’d feel happier when you smile more often, but this is ridiculous.

How come they made the Gummi Ship like this?

Mickey looked all over for the island/planet he described as either a ball of darkess, or just a flat surface. As far as he knows, it disappeared. It took hours until, finally, Mickey gave up. He landed us near a familiar looking tower.

“Maybe Master Yen Sid would know what I’m looking for.” Mickey said, beckoning us to follow. That gave us a good time to relax our faces. Mickey seemed impatient, “Come on in. This way.”

“ **So much for a patient King.** ”

“ _Maybe he knows the whereabouts of my body._ ”

“ **He may see all, but I don’t think even HE knows where your body is.** ”

“ _We can ask._ ”

“ **Shut up.** ”

“Hey, you two, arguing in my head, please stop.” I say, frowning, “I’ll ask him, but I’m on Roxas’s side for this.”

“ _Technically, I wasn’t arguing, I was just giving an idea._ ”

“Roxas still brought up a point.” I say, trying now to get too irritated, “Even HE wouldn’t know where your body is. Would he?”

Mickey kept a sad look, but he shook his head.

“See? Still. We can ask, we just can’t bring our hopes up.” I finished, and just sighed, “Can we… Borrow a body without a heart?”

“There _is one body_ I know of that doesn’t have a heart.” Mickey brought up, but he gave a sad look, “But a friend carried it away and they both disappeared.”

“That’s too bad.”

“ _Wait, can he described that friend for me?_ ”

“Can you describe that friend for him?” I asked, perking up a little, “My friend wants to know.”

“Tall, female, key blade master.” Mickey said, seeming slightly interested, “The last one that survived a terrible ordeal.”

“ _Aqua!_ ”

“Aqua?”

“What!?” Mickey cried, stopping mid step. Donald, Goofy, and Riku stopping in their tracks. Mickey ran up, grabbing my hips, “Who is this friend in your heart!?”

I winced, not expecting the sudden outburst. Everyone else seemed very interested as well, as they leaned in to hear what I had to say and explain.

M-May I?

Silence.

“ _I’m ready. Go ahead._ ”

More silence.

“… Okay. I’ll tell you what I know.” I say, pushing Mickey’s hands away, and we all sat down on the stairs. I began to shake, “Remember, Riku, when I started crying randomly? You said someone was sad, so you said I had to look with my heart?”

“I figured that much.” Riku said, tilting his head, “You took someone into your heart.”

“Yes. They… They told me someone had taken their body.” I said, just to put it simply. I started to feel sadness, “The darkness inside him. If he could, he would’ve been happilly taken care of that darkness if it wasn’t a part of him. So, he locked his heart, and escaped. The best he could.”

Silence.

“That… Wasn’t the first time I met him though.” I continue, closing my eyes, “I remember back then, much, much younger, before I even met Riku… I remember closing my eyes, and I met someone… With a fractured heart. The darkess inside of him was completely gone. He wouldn’t live much longer, if it wasn’t for that fact that I gave him my heart.”

Riku suddenly seemed a little annoyed. Though, he merely nodded as Donald and Goofy seemed more and more shocked.

Mickey, on the other hand, looked at me wide-eyed. Seeming just as shocked, but he beckoned me to continue.

“… Maybe he _did_ defeat the darkness inside, maybe he didn’t.” I say, frowning now, “But one thing is for sure, he did it so that way the darkess wouldn’t use his body again, and just attack his friends… But… Did you just say, his friend was the last one to survive?”

Mickey suddenly gave a look of shock, before looking away, obviously guilty. Indeed, he said that. So, all of them went through terrible ordeals, and his friend is the only surviver. Only, she disappeared.

Did she… Sacrifice herself somehow, to save them as well?

“ _No…_ ”

“ _No…!_ ”

“ _No!_ ”

“ _NO!_ ”

“ _Aqua! Terra! No, no! Please, no! Say it ain’t so! Say it ain’t so!_ ”

Before I knew it, I let out a scream.

The pain.

The pain was SO unbearable.

What do I do!?

_What do I do!?_

_I screamed._

_And screamed, until…_

_I blacked out._

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went downhill.
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry if anyone is OoC, however, I did check this time for any spelling mistakes, so I hope there was none when I post this.
> 
> If there is some, I'll go through this story to check the spelling... I hope they don't bother too much.


	7. Your Own Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas was brought out, only for answers.
> 
> He wasn't suppose to be out, but they needed answers. Answers that Sora himself won't tell.
> 
> Still, it was nice to be out, and be his own person for once.

**X-X-X-X**

**???’s PoV**

I’m… Awake… And…

 **Real**.

I felt a twitch.

Before I knew it, I sat up, groaning. I felt a pain in my head and…

Heart? Was it… The heart? I don’t… Remember.

I began to hyperventilate a bit, realizing what was going on.

**Wait? I have my own body again!**

I got up, and started to turn knobs, only to realize that I was trapped. Panicked, I pounded on the doors, and by that time, I decided to break the window, only to realize the level ground I was on.

“S-So high up!” I nearly whispered, backing up, and I turned to see everyone I, no, Sora, knew as friends. I decided to risk it, and jump out the window, wanting out of here.

Only for the silver-haired one to catch me. I panicked even more.

“ _L-Let me go!_ ” I yell, pulling, “ _I want out! L-Let me go!”_ “

Then, I remembered I could make portals. I don’t know why, but I guess it came with every **Nobody**.

I made a portal, and pushed the silver-haired male in. Since he won’t let me go, then _he’s coming with me_.

**X-X-X-X**

I still struggled to break his grip, and we were on the ground of an empty, dark place. I nearly screamed, trying to summon the magic of the keyblades only for him to pin me. I still struggled, nearly whimpering at this point.

“Geez, Sora. Is _every part_ of you freaked out!?” He asked, growling, “Calm down!”

I began to struggle more hearing that. Almost breaking my arm at this point.

“I’m not Sora!” I cry, trying to push him off now, “Now, where is he!? What did you do to him!? L-Let me go!”

He punched me, ‘causing me to to whimper. I stopped. Tears whelling up.

Silence.

He grabbed my arm, and dragged me back to the, still open, portal.

If _he_ didn’t _care for him_ , I would’ve **erased him by now**.

**X-X-X-X**

He successfully dragged me back to that tower, only for him to push me against a corner. Everyone gathered, causing me to shake a little.

“ _Gowsh_ , he’s shaking like a leaf.” Goofy whispered, concerned, “Are you sure he’s alright?”

“He’ll be fine.” Donald whispered back, “We did this for a reason. We just need to calm him down.”

King Mickey shushed them, before the silver-haired male walked up, kneeling down towards me. I pressed against the wall, not wanting him to be close, or to touch me at all.

“Calm down. Sora is alright. We just temporarily turned him into a heartless to bring you out.” He explained, giving a serious expression, “Trust me, I don’t want this either, but we want answers, and we know _Sora_ wouldn’t give us the answers we need.”

“Wh-What!? Where is his heart!?” I yell, glaring at them, “Wh-What did you do to his heartless!?”

Riku stood up, and motioned to the other side of the room. The others got out of the way. I turn to see something black, flat on the floor, moving in place.

I realize what it was.

It came back up, and it was a little black bug. It had it’s little arms up, while still moving in place. Almost like it was…

Trapped. There was magic around it, trapping it in place.

Riku tapped my chest, now smiling softly.

“Sora’s heart is safe within you. All you need to do, is touch the heartless to go back to normal.” Riku explained, now giving that serious expression, “But for right now, we need answers. Please.”

Silence.

“H-How do you know I’d give you those answers?” I asked, still shaking. One last weak attempt to fight back, but one thing for sure, I’m not staying here for long. “H-How do you know I wouldn’t… G-Give… You anything.”

“It’s because we know Sora.” Riku said, once again, crossing his arms, “He likes to play around, and even when shaken up, he still would keep everything to himself. We understand why he does it, but it’s a pain in the ass to get anything out of him. So, we decides to get you out.”

“Wh-What…?”

“When I met you, you were more serious.” He continued, crossing his arms, “More set on fighting back, but we know you’d give us the answers. Please. We need answers.”

Silence.

“One… Condition.”

“What is it?”

“I’d rather be as my own person for now.” I say, still shaken up, but I calmed down enough not to stutter, “I aknowledge that I am _his **Nobody**_ , but I have my own memories. My own… My own heart. Almost… Still. All I want is to be aknowledged… As my own person.”

More silence.

“Deal.” Riku said, smiling softly, “For now. You’re a completely separate person. You are not Sora’s nobody, but _Roxas_. The boy from Twilight Town.”

“Th-Thank you.” I nearly whisper, feeling a lot worse. Knowing that I am Sora’s nobody just warmed up to me. However, since that… _Hell_ , being in Sora’s heart suddenly… Is comforting. Maybe that’s why I didn’t want to leave in the first place. However, I AM a completely separate person. I _know_ I am. I tighten my gloved hands, “For now.”

Mickey, Goofy, and Donald looked at each other, before they smiled.

“Let’s get you to calm down.” Mickey said, smiling softly, “How ‘bout some tea? I’ll go make some for you.”

“Your Majesty! Wait! Let me help!” Donald cried, running after Mickey, “Wait for me!”

“I’ll be happy to be your friend, Roxas.” Goofy said, giving me a big grin, “Nice to meet you, I’m Goofy!”

“I’m Roxas.” I reply, not wanting to be rude, “Nice to meet you.”

I know Donald and Goofy already. I’ve spent as much time with them as Sora has. However, they haven’t met me personally. I wanted to just say ’ _I know_ ’, and get them to leave me alone. They’re _Sora’s friends_ , not mine.

“Have you met Riku already?” Goofy asked, smiling. “‘Cause ya already seem to have known each other already.”

I winced, remembering what he did. Riku looked guilty, but I just feel hurt.

“Oh.” Goofy said, setting two and two together, “Well, I hope you two get along in the future. Maybe we could even hang out in the future!”

“M-Me too.” I nearly whisper, giving an awkward smile, “I-I hope.”

“I know we will!” Goofy replied, smiling, “You don’t have to be shy, Roxas!”

Goofy giggled, as I just awkwardly smiled. By then, Mickey came in with a cup of tea, and Donald looking proud. Mickey looked proud too.

“Come ‘ere.” Mickey beckoned, “While the tea is still hot.”

I sat up, walking into the other room to join them on the table. Mickey kept a proud smile as I took a sip.

Bitter, but not unbareable. I can drink this. I already felt myself calming down a little.

“Sorry to say this, but Sora and Riku is right… You do look like an old friend.” Mickey said, seeming a little suprised, “You took Sora’s name, but not his appearance. You took the friend’s appearance.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Mickey said, joining us on the table, “You really do look like him.”

“Well, it would be weird if Sora and I looked exactly the same.” I comment, blinking, “Wouldn’t it?”

“It would be weird, but we’d know you’re a part of Sora.” Mickey said, giving a sad smile now, “However, you do act different. The friend I met seemed more dependant, while you seem independent. Both are equally good, but equally bad too.”

I paused, I remember how much Sora’s friend depended on Sora. I remember he seemed so scared to leave on his own.

“That might explain why he didn’t leave.” I reply, deep in thought, “He always outright refuses to leave, but at the same time, doesn’t want to stay. It’s like being trapped in a perpetual loop.”

“Oh.” Mickey said, and tilted his head, “So, he’s dependant on Sora.”

“Yeah. Very.” I sighed, leaning on the table, “I understand, why he’s so dependant, even before we met him, I remember just taunting him about it, and trying to keep his spirits up. Yet, he always just seemed so annoying. I wanted to just kick him out, and limit the space as long as he has a body to return to.”

“Why?”

“He… Was just annoying to me.” I say, finally, but I just sighed, “Sora might’ve acted annoyed or upset because of me though. I… Was going through enough pain as it was. I didn’t want Sora to feel it though, so I just… Wanted him to shut up.”

Everyone just looked at each other, concerned.

“I didn’t do anything because, well…” I gave a sad smile, “Sora. Ya know how he is. He’d want to take care of it nicely, and probably won’t want to do anything to hurt him. So, I didn’t do anything, but taunt him, or at least encourage him the only way I could…”

“Oh?” Mickey asked, “and what would that be?”

“ _… Tell him at least he had a body to return to, unlike me._ ”

Silence.

I took a sip of my tea, only to realize it definitely cooled down a lot. I decided to finish it.

“That wouldn’t help though.” I shook my head, “Of course. That really isn’t enough, that just ‘caused him to stay, that just caused him to feel sad. I wanted to avoid that… I wanted to take care of it as peacefully as I possibly could.”

I started to feel angry, but I just shook my head, and just wiped the tears that started to whell up.

So much for remaining strong.

“That’s enough outta ya.” Mickey said softly, concerned, “We got what we were searching for, for now. Thank you, Roxas. For telling us that much.”

“Can I go back into Sora?” I pleaded, biting my lip. I began to mess with my gloves, “Sora’s heart is so warm. I’d rather be in there, going back to being his Nobody.”

“We still need answers.” Riku said, with a serious look, “Just lay down, and take a break. We’ll continue tomorrow.”

“We can always bring him back out, can’t we?” Donald asked, concerned, “This seems a bit too harsh, Riku.”

“No, he can handle this.” Riku said, shaking his head. “As much as I want my best friend back, I still want answers from Roxas.”

“B-But…” Donald started, only for Mickey to shush him. He gave a confident smile.

“Riku is right.” Mickey said, nodding, “You’re a strong man, aren’t you Roxas?”

I wiped my tears as I looked at everyone in the room.

They were all smiling softly. Comforting. Knowing. Almost feels like home… Like Sora’s heart.

More silence.

“Yeah.” I reply, chuckling lightly, “I… I-I could handle one more day…”

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cheered, and walked up to give me a hug.

I tensed up, not use to the contact.

Sora handles this all the time. I’m sure I could. I’m sure I could.

I hugged them all back, as I cried.

Sora seemed happy too.

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued…**


	8. Meeting Yen Sid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas talked to Yen Sid for the first time, and he couldn't help but feel so tense.
> 
> Yen Sid and King Mickey have a very special suprise for Roxas towards the end.

**X-X-X-X**

**Roxas’s PoV**

Everything was just driving me crazy at this point.

“What’s the matter?” Goofy asked, who was sitting next to me. “Hungry?”

“H-Hungry?” I asked, confused, before I realized what was said. I waved him off, “No, no. I’m not.”

_Growl._

My stomach made a loud sound, and I certainly felt it. Goofy gave a giggle. I was honestly confused.

“Sounds like ya are.” Goofy said, and stood up, “I’ll go get ya somethin’ to eat.”

I’ll watched as Goofy left the room. However, before that, a tall, robed man came in, and Goofy stopped in his tracks. After a while, Goofy apologized, and took a bow before running off.

Donald stood up, and gave a salute, before the robed man waved him off, causing him to relax. I, however, remained tense.

He certainly looks powerful.

“Master Yen Sid!” Donald cried, smiling, “Glad you’re here! This is Roxas!”

The robed man remained silent. Looking at me, with sharp, and angry eyes, before he turned to Donald.

“A nobody.” He said, before stroking his beard, “He looks a lot familiar though.”

“That’s because it’s Sora’s nobody.” Donald replied, giving him another salute, “I assure you, he is good, and Sora will be back before you know it!”

“So the heartless over there is Sora’s.” Yen Sid said, crossing his arms, “I simply thought you weren’t doing your jobs.”

“We assure you, that we are safe, Master Yen Sid!” Donald continued, “We are keeping an eye on both as we speak.”

“That’s good.” Yen Sid said, before turning away when Goofy came in with food. Goofy gave a nervous smile while stepping out of his way, before walking over to me. I suddenly felt nothing, but I reached out to grab the food. Yen Sid spoke, “I hope you take care, Roxas, and watch over Sora. He can be a hassle sometimes.”

With that, he left, and both Goofy and Donald sighed in relief. Then they both giggled happilly.

“What… Is going on?”

“Yen Sid accepted you!” Goofy cried, before handing the food to me, grinning, “I’m sure he would’ve never said anything to you if he didn’t.”

“Wait, so he wasn’t angry? O-Or just doesn’t like me?”

“What!? Of course not!” Donald cried, grinning, “He accepted you! Trust me, I was scared too.”

“Really?” I asked, and both Donald and Goofy nodded in sync. I smiled softly, “I’d be okay not being accepted either way. I’m sure of it.”

“But, um, you deserve it.”

Silence.

“That line again.” I say, not liking this feeling, “I… Hear that all the time from Sora and his friend.”

“Really?” Donald asked, tilting his head.

“I’m… Happy being Sora’s nobody, and I’m happy just being in his heart.” I said, hugging my knees, “He keeps insisting I should be my own person. Saying I deserve as much.”

More silence.

“Still, it’s nice to be my own person, but now that I am… T-Temporarly, I mean, I don’t feel as good.” I hugged my knees tighter, “Sure, I miss being my own person for a while, but that’s because I was with friends… Who were also nobody’s, and their nobody selves are gone. One, who I can’t even remember… Which hurts so much…”

Donald and Goofy looked concerned.

“I’m happy now, being inside Sora’s heart. I can feel how he’s feeling, and I have friends. Even if they’re not mine.” I sighed, but I decided to grab the food, smiling softly, “I hope when you get your answers, please make the most of what time you have Sora.”

With that, I started to eat them. Practically scarfing them down.

Gotta keep Sora’s body healthy then.

**X-X-X-X**

After talking with Donald and Goofy for a bit, Mickey and Yen Sid came in, and I tensed up for a bit as Donald and Goofy stood up to salute. Despite Yen Sid waving them down, calming them down, I still remained tense.

I just _know_ that he could _eliminate me_ with just _one swing or snap of his finger_. Even if I’m Sora’s nobody, _I get no special treatment_.

“We may have a spare body for Sora’s friend.” Yen Sid finally, but he kept a serious face, “However, it’s only temporary. It is built of King Mickey’s and my Magic.”

“R-Really? So, we can u-use it to find his real body?” I asked, and he nodded. I gulped, wondering what else. He has something else to tell, I can tell. “Th-Thank you. Sora says thank you too, M-Master Yen Sid.”

“That is not all.”

I knew it.

“I also built one for you.”

“Wh-What!?” I cry, standing up, eyes widen, “What do you mean, sir? I-I… I don’t have a heart, M-Master.”

“Is that so?” Yen Sid said, shaking his head, “That’s a shame. Because I sense a whole being possessing that body of yours. It’s not Sora’s nor his friend’s. Who else is it, but you?”

“Wh-What!?”

I don’t get it. I really don’t get it.

“I don’t… Have a being. That’s S-Sora’s heart you’re sensing.” I weakly argued, not wanting to anger him too much, “B-Besides, I’m here right now because Sora’s body… His will…”

“You seem to have forgotten.”

I looked up as he kneeled down. I backed up a little, not wanting him to get too close.

“You seem to have your own memories.” Yen Sid said, smiling softly, “Which is incredible. A nobody shouldn’t have memories in the first place. However, you seem to be a special case. You have memories, memories of something nice, and special _to you_. Do you know where those special memories are stored?”

I shook my head. I winced when he touched my shoulder. He laid a hand over my chest.

“Your heart.” He whispered, before nodding. He let me go, and stood up, stroking his beard, “Which brings an interesting question. If nobodies befriended each other instead of fight to bring back their hearts, would they gain hearts as well? Who is your other friend? I’m sure he remembers you too.”

“U-Um. Lea. O-Or Axel. H-His nobody self.”

“I see. Go into the other room. Both your temporary bodies should be there.”

With that, he left, and I could help but relax.

I was seriously shaking like crazy… Why was I scared of him? He seemed… Nice. At least. I feel a little disappointed, knowing my body is temporary, but at least I get to be my own being for a while, separate from Sora.

“Come on, Roxas.” Mickey said, almost giggling, “Let’s go.”

He dragged me to the other room where the bodies were at. Donald and Goofy followed behind, just as excited.

**X-X-X-X**

They look so much alike, yet dressed so differently.

So, these are the bodies we’re suppose to temporarily have. They look like us too.

I decided to test it out, and close my eyes as I let my own heart out, and another ball of light came out.

We both entered our new bodies.

Sora’s body remained, as it changed into the brunette we all knew and loved.

Then, he vanished.

His heartless was freed, and it crawled over to Sora, and hugged it.

It disappeared.

Sora’s body came back. So did his heart.

He awakes, rubbing his eyes.

As he sees both of us awoken as well.

Our own bodies.

It certainly felt incredible.

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary bodies.
> 
> I don't think such a thing exists, but I'd imagine it being bad. Very bad.


	9. So Happy to See You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Sora's friend now has a body
> 
> It ends up being a hug fest for everybody.

**X-X-X-X  
Sora’s PoV**

I… I see two Roxas’s. Wh-What…!?

I immediately backed up, trying to get away.

Maybe it’s a nightmare?

Roxas…!?

“Sora–Calm down! It’s me.” One Roxas said, and…

He certainly sounds different.

The other one, looked at himself, as if not believing this himself.

Silence.

“A-Are you… Roxas?” I asked, at the one standing in front of me, “‘You… Seem different.”

The clone in front grinned, and shook his head.

“ _Call me Ven_.” He said, reaching out a hand, “This is a temporary body. The other person behind me _IS Roxas_ though.”

I looked at the other Roxas, and he looked at me, in disbelief. He plotted down on the floor as I crawled around Ven to see Roxas.

“I’ve… Been wanting to… Meet you.” I breathed. I smiled, tears whelling up. “So, you have a body of your own. It may be temporary, but I’m glad to meet you.”

“M-Me… Too.” He breathed, seeming just as shocked. “Me too.”

Silence.

“Well, this wasn’t as extreme as when you finally found Riku.” Ven said, shrugging, but sat down, “But don’t you remember meeting me for the first time?”

“… Ven?” I asked, and thought about it.

His voice sounded familiar, but I can’t seem to place it.

“Oh come on, your _Imaginary Friend_?” He asked, seeming hurt, “Everyone else thought so, anyways.”

I, then, recognized him now, and I couldn’t help but be shocked.

“No way!” I cried, and grabbed his hand, “It was you!?”

“Duh.” He said, smiling, “You remember our first meeting, but don’t recognize me?”

“ _I didn’t remember your name!_ ”

It groaned as Ven chuckled lightly. Roxas just smiled softly.

“Come on, you three.” I hear another voice. I looked up to see Riku there. He frowned, crossing his arms, “We gotta find Ven’s body.”

“Riku!” I cry, standing up to feel his face, before pulling him into a hug. “I missed you!”

“There we go.” I hear Ven say, nearly whispering, “I was looking forward to that, but I didn’t think I’d see it in person.”

“I’m just… Not believing this body works.”

“What?”

“A-At the sametime as Sora too. I feel like I shouldn’t be like this.”

“Well, it’s not everyday a Nobody could be alive at the same time as their other halves.”

“N-No, no it doesn’t.”

More silence.

“Sora!” Two voiced cried at the same time, “Roxas!”

I see two more of my friends run up to give each of us a hug.

I hugged back, and after, they proceeded to hug Ven when they paused. They realized there was two of the same person here. They both gave confused cries.

Ven and I giggled as Roxas seemed nervous.

“Donald, Goofy, _this is Ventus_.” A new voice joined, and turned to see King Mickey. He grinned, happy to see his friend, “Ven is an old friend of mine, and I can’t believe he was in Sora’s heart the whole time. This is just amazing you are here, Ven, Roxas.”

Ven scratched the back of his head nervously, as Roxas nervously smiled.

“ _Call me Ven_.” Ven said, giving a bow to Mickey, “I’m so happy to see you again.”

Mickey and Ven hugged as Donald and Goofy shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you!” Donald said, smiling, “My name is Donald!”

“I’m Goofy!” Goofy introduced, also smiling, “A friend of the King and Sora’s is a friend of mine!”

“Aw. Thanks.” Ven said, so happy, “Nice to meet you guys too!”

“Um. How long do these bodies last?” Roxas asked now, seeming scared, “I mean, I’m happy, but you and Yen Sid didn’t need to do this for me if it won’t last long.”

“It’s because I remembered something Sora told me.” Riku said, crossing his arms. Roxas looked at Riku. I blinked in confusion as Riku smiled softly, “Remember, Sora? You have a lot you want to say to Roxas. Don’t you?”

“O-Oh.” I cried, as I remembered them. I go to run up to Roxas when Riku kept his grip on my arm. I winced, frowning at him, “Riku, I really gotta tell him. Right? Please. Let me go talk to him just once.”

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed much more darker. It was so happy before. Now, it just seemed more… More tense.

I tensed up at the silence.

“Riku, are you okay?”

“… Sorry. I’m… Not feeling well.”

He let me go, and left the room.

More silence.

“… What was that about?” Goofy asked, confused as I am, “Um, I hope Riku is alright.”

“I don’t know either.” Donald said, concerned, “Maybe he’s just having a bad day.”

“He’ll be okay.” I say, smiling, “That’s the way Riku is. Right, Ven?”

“As you see it, yes.” Ven said, giving a small, but sad smile, “He’s like that.”

“Anyways, Roxas.” I said, running up to him, causing him to wince. I grabbed his hand, “Let’s go! I have loads of stuff to tell you in person! We need to hang out tonight!”

“Um, alright.” Roxas said, and I thought about if he heard my thoughts before. I have SO much to tell him in person, I almost want to tell him right away. Roxas gave a small smile, “L-Let’s go.”

I squeaked in happiness as I led Roxas away.

“ _Shouldn’t you be concerned for Riku?_ ”

More silence.

Well, he’ll be okay. I know how Riku works. He just needs time. I nodded, but I kept that smile.

“He’ll be okay. I know.” I say, “I promise.”

He didn’t say anymore about the subject.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Ven, but I don't think I could pull off his character.
> 
> I almost wanted to pull him off as a "Clever Little Sneak," and making him a bit sarcastic.
> 
> That isn't Ven. Still, Riku... Yeah, that'll be explained later.
> 
> Right now, another filler chapter. Nice.


	10. Talk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas has a small talk with Sora.
> 
> Sora left to find Riku, and succeeded.
> 
> Sora and Riku have a small talk.
> 
> Basically, this is mostly everyone talking.

**X-X-X-X  
Sora’s PoV**

“I gotta ask you first before I start telling you these, do you know how I feel about you?”

“Um, yeah.” He replied, before smiling, “You wish I was my own person, and that I didn’t need to be you all the time. Right?”

“Wow, that’s right!” I smiled, “That’s half the things I want to tell you. Please feel that I know you’re your own person, and I really do feel bad when you are mentioned. Mostly because I wish you were your own person. You have friends, memories, almost like you have a heart of your own. Like Master Yen Sid said, okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled too, but he scratched the back of his head. “B-But…”

“No buts.” I interrupted, frowning playfully, “At least know this while you have your own body for the little bit you have now. You are your own person. Not my Nobody.”

“… I c-could go back in your heart after?”

“Well, yeah.” I say, confused, but I kept that smile, “You can go back after.”

“I wanna say. Your heart is the warmest place I’ve ever been. Very welcoming.” He said, a little nervous, but at least he wasn’t shuddering like he was earlier, “I’m happy inside your heart… You don’t need to remind me every chance you get to tell me I’m my own person. I know this, but… Just know. I’m happy to return just as you are happy that I… Have my own body.”

“Oh… B-But…”

“No buts.” He repeated after me, chuckling lightly, “I’ll accept the fact that I’m my own person, if you accept the fact that I’m happy to be in your heart. Got it?”

Silence.

“Deal.” I say, smiling, “I’m glad.”

**X-X-X-X**

I beckoned Donald and Goofy into our room, leaving Ven and Mickey alone.

I don’t know where Master Yen Sid went, nor where Riku went.

I don’t care. I just wanted to get them in here, and they’d be able to catch up.

“Catch up with Roxas.” I said, smiling, “I gotta find Riku.”

“But, uh, did you tell him what you wanted to say.” Goofy asked, concerned, “We left you two alone because you had something to say.”

“Yeah, we were catching up with the King, and Ven.” Donald said, also concerned, “Where would you find Riku?”

“Well, I have an idea.” I nodded, before pushing them both onto Roxas, “But I’ll be back. I may have a lot more to say, but now would be the perfect time to find Riku.”

“Oh.” Roxas said, and nodded.

He was a lot more confident, as far as I knew him.

Since he’s out, he’s a lot more shy. I frowned.

“I’ll be back.” I repeated, and ran out to find Riku.

**X-X-X-X**

I give up.

I can’t find him anywhere.

The Gummi Ship is still here.

So, he couldn’t have taken it.

Silence.

I never _checked inside_ , yet.

So, I climbed on board, and check inside.

More silence.

I was just about to give up, when…

I see that silver hair. I smiled, and ran up to give him a hug. He jumped, startled, but he relaxed once he realized who it was. He sighed, and patted my head.

“ _I finally found you!_ ” I cry, and pulled away, so happy to see him, “I’m surprised you didn’t just leave here. I missed you so much.”

“Calm down, alright?” Riku said, smiling softly, “Look, I’m sorry I acted like that. It was… Just too crowded.”

“Well, why didn’t you just say so, instead of running off like that!” I say, groaning, “You made everyone worry.”

“Again, sorry.” He said, rolling his eyes, before grabbing his hand, “But I just wanted to be by someone I knew. I recognized Roxas, and I didn’t exactly get along with him. So, I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“He’s different. He seems a lot more shy now that he’s out.”

“Shy? Him?”

“Yes. Shy. He’s stuttering a lot since he’s been out. I don’t know, but I think it’s the same reason you ran away.”

“Oh. Well. He seems different when alone. Or, when I first fought him.”

“Really?”

“A lot more aggressive, just aiming to get me down, or something.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I wasn’t paying that much attention, and I _did feel bad for him_ , but… His motive for attacking me is unknown. I knew what it was, but now… I don’t remember.”

Silence.

“But, I’m not ready to come back in.” Riku said now, still rubbing his neck, “Like I said, it’s too crowded. However, if everyone is going to bed, or ready to go now, then yes. I’d need my bag.”

“That’s okay.” I smiled, and pulled him into another hug, “I understand. Alright. I gotta go back inside. I haven’t finished telling Roxas what I needed.”

“What? Then why did you come out here to look for me then?” Riku seemed annoyed at the mention of Roxas, “You should’ve at least finished before coming out here.”

I paused, before grabbing his hand.

“Well, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to you.” I say, giving a sad smile, “I know how you are, and I know you’d be lonely by now. Roxas may be important, but at least I know he has friends and safe. You, I don’t know if you’re safe or not, so I came out to check on you. Just to keep you company.”

More silence.

“J-Just go, dork.” He finally said, giving a small smile, “I won’t go anywhere.”

“Thanks, Riku.” I chuckled lightly as he playfully nudged me. I got up, and sighed, “I’ll be back.”

“And like I said, I won’t be going anywhere.”

I nodded, and left the ship.

Glad to know.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes part one, and it's a shorter chapter.
> 
> Welp. It IS more uplifting. ^^


	11. Talk part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Sora go back to talking, this time, Ven joined in the conversation.
> 
> Hearing Ven’s story, Sora’s thoughts went negitive, and decided to head to Riku for comfort.
> 
> Which, worked. Greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of AkuRoku.
> 
> SoRiku towards the end.
> 
> Spoilers for Birth by Sleep. Sort of.

**X-X-X-X  
Sora’s PoV**

“Hey, Sora!”

I just walked in, and smiled. There was Ven, as he waved me over. He was with Roxas, Donald, and Goofy. I smiled, and I joined them. It seems like they were having tea or something. I thought about it before grabbing a tiny cup.

“Tomorrow, we’re looking for Ventus’ body!” Goofy announced, smiling, “Then we’re gonna look for his friends. Who knows where they are.”

“Yeah! We gotta find Ven’s body some time soon, since, ya know.” Donald paused, before giving a sad look, “His body wouldn’t last long.”

“Hey, I’m really happy inside Sora’s heart!” Ven cried, grinning, “I’ve lived with him for a while now, since he was 7. Of course, I can wait it out.”

“Really?” Roxas said, frowning, “What was all those things you keep saying. You’re practically homesick, and itching to go out and save your friends.”

Ven winced, before, sighing.

“Okay, I admit that, and I caused all this.” He gestures to around him, before scratching the back of his head, “But you gotta believe me. I’m happy being inside, waiting it out. What I’m saying is that I’d be happy no matter the outcome.”

He sighed again, giving a sad look.

“I’d rather just be, um… Be with Sora then with my friends again.” He shook his head, “No. That’s not it. What I’m trying to say is that…”

It looked like he was gonna tear up.

“You don’t believe that we’d find your body.” Roxas said, disbelief on his face. He sighed, “The fact that we don’t know where your body’s at, and that you’re ready anytime to go back inside Sora’s heart. Is that it?”

We all looked over to see Ven wiping his tears.

“You aren’t as optimistic as you were when I met ya.” Roxas continued, shaking his head, “Well… Before I was even acknowledged, anyways, or even born. When _Sora_ first met ya, is what I meant to say. You were quiet for a couple days, then suddenly, your real personality came out. Happy-go-lucky, optimistic, and acting the same age as Sora.”

Ven winced. He’s right. I thought he was the same age, so, I was happy to have a playmate in my head.

My _imaginary friend_.

“You grew up with Sora, and Sora was just as happy to have someone to talk to besides Riku.” Roxas sighed. I can’t believe he remembers all this, and he was just born just a couple years ago. He chuckled lightly, “I can’t believe I know this though. All I know is that you were different. Very different. You got more quiet. More… Depressed as Sora grew. Kairi appeared on the island, and suddenly you didn’t speak for the longest time. It was just the weirdest thing, but… It just seemed normal. For all of us.”

I tried a smile. Though it’s probably forced. I don’t feel like it.

“How come you remember that, but not me?” I asked, and chuckled lightly, “That’s weird.”

“Like I said, I don’t know.” He said, scratching the back of his head, “I… I just know.”

“Well, I’m glad you do.” I admitted, sighing, “‘cause I certainly don’t. I meant it, too. I don’t remember passed a certain point.”

“Well, you had a happy childhood.” Roxas said, pushing his cup aside, and leaning on the table, “I remember everything, to be honest. I find this strange too, but I’m glad you’re glad. ‘Cause I don’t think you’d be complete…”

Ven winced, and gave a nervous smile.

“Let’s talk about something else.” He pushed his tea cup aside, “Like, um, Riku. Axel. Our friends.”

“Riku is just so cool.” I admitted, and chuckled lightly, “But yes. How ‘bout you, Roxas. How was Axel? Was he a good friends? He seemed really cool, really.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” He said, smiling softly, “He was. Taught me a lot. I guess.”

“You guess?” Ven asked, tilting his head, “What did he teach you?”

“Um…” Roxas seemed embarrassed, but he continued, “A lot… When I was born, I acted like a zombie. He taught me the basic stuff, like walking, talking, th-things like that. Xemnas may’ve ordered him, but he also taught me to use the keyblade, and how to handle missions.”

“Oh, that’s right.” I cried, plotting my head on the table, “How else would the Organization collect those hearts. That makes sense now.”

“You mean, you didn’t put two and two together?” Roxas asked, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, “Look, I didn’t know any better. I thought I was doing good.”

“I don’t blame you, Roxas.” I said, sitting up, and smiling softly, “I just didn’t get how the organization got those hearts. Ya know? Just know, I didn’t blame you, and I don’t now. I know you’re a good guy.”

“Yeah!” Goofy cried, and I jumped. Forgetting that Donald and Goofy were even here. Goofy pushed a plate with a cookie on it, “We don’t blame ya either, uh, Roxas.”

“We didn’t know about him at the time.” Donald said, crossing his arms, “But since Sora and Riku told us about you, we didn’t blame ya then, either. We didn’t think you were a bad guy at all. We figured that you were tricked, or something. So, it’s not your fault. It’s Xemnas.”

“So, don’t think we were ever mad.” I say, smiling, “Alright?”

Donald and Goofy nodded, smiling.

Roxas looked down at the cookie, before smiling. Shaking his head. He took the cookie and bit it as Ven leaned on the table.

“So, Axel taught you a lot. That’s nice of him.” Ven continued, “Was he patient?”

“Nah.” Roxas said, swallowing the bite, before putting it back down on the plate, “He wasn’t, really. He didn’t even want to mentor me in the first place.”

“Sounds like him, from how we met him.” I reply, chuckling, “So, how did he get patient enough to even teach you, let alone hang out with you?”

“Well, first of all, it was Xemnas’ orders.” Roxas sighed in annoyance at that name, “And second of all, he wanted to reward me for the missions. It turned into a regular thing.”

“Wow, that’s neat!” Ven cried, excited, “It’s amazing you got a cool friend like Axel!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Roxas said, and gave a nervous smile, “But, hey, I met someone else… N-No. Never mind.”

“What? Who?” I asked, “I only remember meeting Axel.”

Roxas winced, and started nibbling on his cookie, not wanting to talk about it.

“Oh, I remember.” Ven said, and gave a wave towards me, waving off the subject, “J-Just don’t ask anymore ‘bout that subject. I-It’s a small memory problem, and it just causes pain. Just a-a little.”

“Oh, alright.”

Silence.

“How ‘bout Riku then?” Ven asked me, eyes bright, “And Kairi?”

“You’ve been with me for a while.” I said, chuckling lightly, “You know how Riku and Kairi are like. Heck, Donald and Goofy know about Riku and Kairi enough.”

“O-Oh.” Ven said, his smile fading to a sad smile, “I-I see. I… I guess it’s my turn.”

“We’re most curious about you!” I cried, smiling, “Right?”

Donald and Goofy nodded, seeming just as curious as I am. Roxas just glanced back and forth, before nodding. He finished his cookie.

“Alright. I guess I’ll tell you my story.” Ven said, his smile fading completely, “I don’t even know where I originally come from, nor how I was born, but I was founded, and trained. My two best friends… A-Aqua and Terra.”

“Aqua and Terra?” Goofy repeated, “What are they like?”

“We met one of them, before.” Donald said, nudging Goofy, “We met Aqua.”

“You did?” I asked, “That sounds cool!”

“Oh, um.” Ven paused, before sighing, “Terra and Aqua didn’t survive the ordeal. We all left our land for different reasons. Terra went to go find our Master, who disappeared, I went to chase after him, and Aqua was sent to chase after me. She was ordered to bring me to him, I wanted to warn Terra about something, and I-I guess Terra was ordered to look for our Master.”

“Wak! Aqua came here looking for Terra. Did the objectives change?” Donald asked, confused, “So, who was looking for who at the end?”

“First, I wanted to make more friends, since both decided to abandon me. Then…” He paused, sighing. Obvious he didn’t want to tell this story, but he needed to get this out, somehow. He began to tear up, “I-I wanted to s-stop the man who t-took my body.” 

_Just knowing what happened to your friends at the end_. I began to tear up too.

“H-He was in the way.” He continued, rubbing his eyes, “B-But that didn’t matter! I don’t know what he did to my friends, but I battled and battled _his s-stupid emotions, and I-I ended up having him t-take over at the end!_ It’s stupid. Utterly s-stupid.”

He began sobbing, as Donald scooted over to comfort him, while Goofy scooted over to comfort me.

Roxas, however, decided to get up and leave the room. He appeared to be tearing up too.

Silence.

I got up too, and grabbed Riku’s back. Wiping the tears.

“Where are you going, Sora?” Donald asked, concerned.

“Riku asked me to take him his bag.” I muttered quietly, walking out the door, “I’ll be back.”

I’ll didn’t realize how much I was shaking.

**X-X-X-X**

I went outside, and into the Gummi Ship. Where Riku was. He sat there, spacing out. Almost bored. Almost lonely.

I sat down next to him. Silently. I leaned onto him, 'causing him to jump.

“Whoa, I didn’t hear you come in.” He said, chuckling lightly, “Tryin’ to be a ninja?”

I didn’t say anything, and Riku grew concerned. He lifted my chin to see my face. I look into his eyes. They calmed me down a little to see how concerned he is.

“Sora? What’s the matter?” He asked, wrapping an arm around me, “Did someone hurt you?”

“… N-No.” I say, after a brief pause, “I-It’s nothing…”

“Bull.” He growled, lowly. He frowned, “Tell the truth, Sora. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Shivers when down my spine.

Riku is _so scary when angry_.

“I-I’m telling you. I-It’s nothing.” I say, hugging him. I couldn’t help but nuzzle him, “L-Look… Ven d-decided to tell his story, and I-It made me think. Wh-What if I lose everyone… F-For good?”

“What?” Riku asked, wide-eyed, “What made you think that?”

“J-Just… K-Knowing the outcome… Of what happened to your friends.” I nearly sobbed, “One was the last surviver, not knowing another was still a-alive. J-Just… What if another ordeal like that happens, and I-I… I lost my friends like that. You, and Kairi… I don’t want to lose either of you. Wh-What if it happens? Wh-What if another ordeal like that happens, and the same result occurred? Wh-What if… Wh-What if…”

“Shh… Shh.” Riku shushed me, and began to rub my back as I sobbed. I cried so much onto Riku’s chest. Shaken up.

I don’t want an ordeal like that to happen. I don’t wanna fight anymore. I don’t wanna…

“A thing like that won’t happen.” Riku whispered, as I quieted down. I held him tight, as he petted my hair, “Trust me. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Y-You…? H-How?” I asked, nearly whimpering, “H-How can you prevent something… L-Like that?”

“I’ll make sure to protect everyone, and anyone.” He replied, sounding so soft, “I’ll promised you. I promised Kairi. I promised myself… I’ll make sure everyone is still alive and well. Happy. If something like that happened, we’ll take care of it together. I just know. We took care of Ansem, and Xemnas, didn’t we? We can take on a lot more. Far more.”

“… H-How do you know we’d survive anymore?” I asked, shaking, “What if we end up like Ven and his friends. Seperated forever, or j-just…”

“We shared a paopu fruit, didn’t we?”

I pulled away, enough to look at his smiling face. Shocked.

“Remember what I said?” He pulled me close again, rocking me lightly, “When we share a paopu fruit, our destinies are intertwined, forever. So, if one passes on, or of something like that happens, we’re bound to meet again, even in a different life. So, you don’t need to worry about me.”

Silence.

We just need to share a paopu fruit with Kairi. Then… Then we’re set.

I tighten the hug. Letting the tears fall.

“Th-Thank you. J-Just… Thank you.” I whispered, quietly. Still shaking.

“Now, cheer up.” Riku said, tightening his hug as well, “You’ll be okay.”

I cried it all out, before trying to pull away, only for him to hold me in that position. I certainly feel a little funny, but, not uncomfortable. I playfully frowned though.

“You can let me go, now.” I whispered, slowly, “You don’t need to hold me all the time, Riku.”

“Just five more minutes.” He said, leaning back, “Or at least until I fall asleep.”

“Riku!”

“Okay, okay.” He finally let me go, “But if someone else makes you cry, I’ll kick their ass.”

“Riku!” I cried, again, playfully smacking him. He just laughed. I sighed, “I brought out your bag.”

“Ahh, thank you.” He smiled, “Now go back inside before I change my mind, dork.”

I did so, but before I left the room, I stopped by the door to turn around. Softly smiling.

“Good night, Riku.” I whispered, “See ya tomorrow.”

“Good night, see ya tomorrow.” He said, waving at me.

I nodded, as I left Riku.

Silence.

I want to spend the night to keep him company.

I nodded.

Yeah. I should do that 

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took 'till almost 5am to complete, and edit, but I don't care.
> 
> I am proud of this chapter. So much. With how long it is, yes. Very proud of it. I hope you like it too, guys & gals. ^^
> 
> Also, it's a SoRiku moment for once! I feel very much prouder of that one! ^^


	12. Let's Meet Lingering Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora remembered something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope at this point everyone played/watched all the way through Kingdom Hearts 2, AND Birth by Sleep.
> 
> 'Cause spoiler alert for both ends of the games... Well, one end of Birth by Sleep.

**X-X-X-X  
Sora’s PoV**

“ _Wait, so do we have a lead at least?_ ”

“We have a lead.” I smiled, “I just remembered something, and it’s here. At Disney Castle.”

“You sure? I swear neither of us has seen anything strange.”

“Oh! There was a portal hidden!”

I smiled at Ven.

I see Ven remembered too.

Ven was quiet during that entire fight, but I didn’t feel anything from him. Just, shock. He heard the voices. The suit.

_The Armor._

We walked through the large, colorful halls, as we arrived at the door. The large door where we saw the portal. We go through, when Riku stopped me. He frowned.

“I don’t know.” He said, shaking his head, “What is this lead?”

“I remember fighting something through this door.” I answered, “Ven was quiet when we went through a portal. However, there is someone in here. Calling for _Aqua and Ven_.”

Riku’s eyes widen.

“I don’t know, but this is the best lead we have so far.” I pulled away, beckoning him to follow, “If not, we have Mickey, and Ven for more answers. Where Aqua and his body is at, we’ll figure out this answer. Plus, we need to know more about their story.”

Riku and I walked side by side as I spoke.

“Like, what was the ordeal that caused them to disappear?” I began to speak lower so Ven wouldn’t hear, “What happened to Terra and Aqua. What happened to _Ventus_?”

“If you can’t handle Ven’s story, you can’t handle Terra and Aqua’s story.” Riku rose an eyebrow, speaking quietly, “I don’t think I could handle another night of cuddling, and you crying on me.”

“H-Hey.” I winced, and sighed, “That… Maybe true, but I want to help them. They went through a huge war, sacrifices themselves for each other. Who knows.”

I frowned.

“Still. We need answers.” I sighed, “Whatever happened. What happened… I want to know.”

We arrived at the area. The portal clear behind.

**X-X-X-X**

We arrived at the empty, flat ground.

Wind blowing, and the sun shining bright. Mickey blinked, obviously recognizing this place. Ven and Roxas did too, as they looked around in shock.

_The armor still there._

“ _Aqua, Ven…_ ”

We all looked at the armor. The voice remained silent for a while. Kneeling down, still, but we all sense a strange power still here.

However, Ven walked up a little, responding to the voice. He appears to be tearing up.

“T-Terra?”

“ _Ven… You’re… Okay._ ”

He ran up to the armored… Man? I can’t tell. He was really fast for just armor.

“T-Terra, I missed you… Wh-Why aren’t you moving?” Ven asked, tearing up a little bit more, “A-Are you hurt?”

“ _I am nothing but a will. Though I am glad you are here with me, I am not physically here._ ”

I knew it. I can see Ven tearing up even more from here.

“Oh… Y-You’re like like me…” Ven said, hugging the armor, “I-I don’t have a body… Aqua disappeared. E-Everyone said… N-Neither of us survived…”

Silence.

“ _I see. I’m sorry, Ven. It seems like we all had the same idea._ ”

“I-It… I-It seems so.”

We all stood there as Ven cried, holding Terra’s armor tightly. King Mickey walked up to the armor, and sat down.

“Can you help us, Terra?” Mickey said, giving a sad smile, “If you don’t mind, mind telling us your tale on what happened to you? We don’t have Ven here physically, we just have his heart. We’re looking for his body. Anything would help.”

Silence.

“ _Of course. Sit down. We have a long, and drastic tale to tell. Ven, if you want, you can hold my… My armor’s hand. It only moves when Master Xehanort is nearby._ ”

We all did as the voice said, and sat down. Though, Riku pulled me onto his lap. Of course. If I couldn’t handle Ven’s story, I _definitely_ couldn’t handle Terra’s story. I winced when he leaned onto me. Ven grabbed onto the armored hand, giving a sad smile.

The story started.

“ _Where do I start?_ ” Terra paused, before a sigh was heard, “ _We were all aiming to be a Keyblade Master. I deeply respected Master Xehanort. Though, I couldn’t impress Master Eraqus._ ”

A small rattle was heard. Ventus leaned on the armor. Surprisingly, it stayed up.

“ _Unfortunately, Master Xehanort went missing, and I was ordered to chase after him._ ”

“I wanted to tell you something.” Ven said, drawing circles in the dirt, “That… That… V-Van… V-Vanitus. He visited my room and told lies about you. Saying you’d give into the darkess, and that the next time we meet, you’d be a different person… I-I didn’t want to believe him, so I… I just wanted to tell you.”

“ _Ven._ ” Terra said, sounding, sounding so sad, “ _I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. Though, I would’ve been more cautious, I don’t think It would’ve changed this outcome._ ”

More silence.

“ _Though, Aqua was made a Keyblade Master, Eraqus was just about to… Um… Send us away, when we noticed Master Xehanort went missing. I was ordered to bring him back like… Like I was._ ” Terra continued, though, this time, a lot more hesitant with his words, “ _Though the objective stayed, the reasons to search for him changed, and my respect for him faded, and all there was rage. Anger…_ ”

“S-So… Y-You… Did…” Ven began to tear up, “T-Terra…”

“ _Y-Yes… I did give into darkness._ ” Terra responded, disappointed in himself, “ _Which is exactly why he took my body, and the only thing this suit of armor holds in hatred. Anger… Nothing but armor. Nothing but a will._ ”

“T-Terra.”

“ _You may hate me. You may even look down on me… You may even not aknowledge me at all after this, but…_ ” He continued, though, sounding disappointed, “ _… Master Xehanort did teach me something. Darkness shouldn’t be looked down upon. That doesn’t mean you should give into it, but it’s a part of you. It’s balance. I eventually stopped fighting it, and just let it flow. That was how I managed to protect Ven…_ ”

“O-Oh.” Ven said, and began to sob, “Terra… T-Terra… I wish you could come back to me… You and Aqua both. I-I miss you so much.”

“ _I miss you too, Ven._ ” Terra sounded much more sadder, “ _I miss you so much._ ”

Ven cried onto Terra’s armor, as I leaning onto Riku. I began tearing up too.

“You nearly killed me a couple times.” I say, shaking slightly, “You’re so strong… So very strong.”

“ _I noticed you have a Keyblade. So, my first thought was the person I gave my power to. Though, you look nothing like that person. So, my next thought was that you were Master Xehanort… My armor came to life with that thought. For it’s only purpose was to attack Master Xehanort. That is my will._ ”

“I can’t believe you’re not Master yet.” I reply, trying to smile, “If I was one, I would’ve name you one right away… S-So strong…”

Riku held me closer. Probably with the near death thought. He glared at the armor, supporting my claim.

“ _Forgive me for attacking you._ ” He said, sounding disappointed, “ _I should’ve checked some more before jumping to conclusions like that._ ”

“T-Terra.” Ven nearly whispered, “I’m so glad Sora found you though… Your armor, at least. I’m so glad.”

“ _Ven._ ”

Ven reached up and grabbed the armor’s arm, and placed it’s hand on his head. Tears rolling down still.

“Please pet my head again… L-Like you use to.” Ven nearly whispered, shaking, “P-Please, Terra… P-Please.”

“ _I can’t, Ven. I’m sorry._ ”

Ven then just hugged it. Crying into the armor.

The arm fell down, and rested on Ven’s back.

_Almost like it was hugging him back._

Silence.

“ _That is my tale. Thank you, for listening. You may move my armor, though, there is nothing it could do. It’ll just be extra luggage during your trip. I suggest leaving me here, and I will continue to wait for Master Xehanort. That is the only thing I am after. That is the only thing I will do for the rest of eternity._ ”

“L-Let… Let me stay for a little bit longer.” Ven whispered, lifting it’s arm back on the keyblade it was kneeling against, “Please… J-Just for a few minutes.”

“ _If that is what you want._ ” Terra sounded much more sorrowful, “ _Though, you’re gonna leave at one point… I won’t be going anywhere, so you can visit anytime._ ”

“Thank you.” Ven whispered, holding the armor tight, “Thank you.”

“ _You’re welcome, Ven._ ”

_With that, we all left him alone to be with Terra’s armor._

Let him catch up to his friend, at least.

I couldn’t let go of Riku either, so, he just carried me as I cried.

**X-X-X-X**

Waiting back towards the portal, Riku just rubbed my back, as I whimpered. Shaking at this point.

I knew I wouldn’t handle Terra’s story. Good thing Riku was here.

“Wait, so Terra was Master Material? Equal to Yen Sid?” Riku asked, tilting his head to Mickey, “So, does that mean Ven was Master Material at one point? Is he strong?”

“Of course!” Mickey cried, smiling, “Trust me, I fought along side him. He’s strong. As strong as you, and Sora.”

“And Terra and Aqua is stronger since one almost killed Sora a couple times.” Riku said, and pulled me closer, “That’s a scary thought.”

“ _Gawsh_ , I hope Ven is okay.” Goofy said, concerned, “It’s been almost an hour.”

“It’s been a while since he ever met his friend, Goofy.” Donald said, nudging him, “He needs time to catch up to him.”

“That makes sense.” Goofy replied, by kept that concerned look, “If I ever met an old friend I met for the first time in forever, I’d want to catch up for as much as possible. Ahuck.”

“There he is.” Roxas said, frowning, “Looks like he’s done.”

Ven ran up to us, and stopped right in front of us. Panting.

“Sorry guys. Let’s go.”

“Aw shucks, how was your reunion?” Goofy asked, smiling, “Did you catch up to Terra like you wanted?”

“I sure did!” Ven cried, and wiped a stray tear, “L-Let’s go. Sora, are we gonna visit him again?”

“H-Huh?”

“Are you gonna visit from time to time?” Ven asked, softly smiling, “‘cause I’d like to keep visiting him again someday.”

“O-Oh. Of course.” I reply, smiling back, “I’ll visit from time to time.”

“Then let’s go!” Ven cried, excited, “We gotta find Xehanort! ‘Cause remember? Xehanort took Terra’s body? Let’s go find him!”

He ran through the portal, and we all looked at each other, confused.

Well, let’s go find him.

Certainly, I hope we find him.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope at this point everyone played/watched all the way through Kingdom Hearts 2, AND Birth by Sleep.
> 
> Ho boy. I typed this 'till 4am, and now that I reread it, now, I feel like I should've added more to Terra's story. I'd say good thing Ven stayed behind to catch up, or else the rest of his story wouldn't be heard. Maybe I could throw it, in sometime later in the future.
> 
> But, now, we're off track again, since I have no idea where and when Xehanort would come in? Well, he can't just come out randomly, like: "Boo! Here I am! Now, take back Terra’s body!" Though that would be hilarious, It wouldn't happen.
> 
> Now, since 2.8 holds Aqua’s story, I'll wait to playthrough/watch to even continue this. Sure, I may update little fillers from time to time, I won't move on the plot until Aqua’s story is known. Like, how she gets out, and things like that. At least, I hope it helps the plot, somehow.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope someone tells me what they think. ^^


	13. Enter the Realm of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gave up on Finding Xehanort, so they decided to enter the Realm of Darkness to find Aqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for 2.8! I warned you!

**X-X-X-X  
Sora’s PoV**

“Well, he’s gotta be here, somewhere.”

“I don’t think he’d be here.”

“What do you mean? Of course he should be here. King Mickey said so.”

“Maybe King Mickey sent us here for a reason.”

“Maybe to have us be swollowed into darkness?”

“What!?”

“That seems to be the only way into the Realm of Darkness.”

“Really? I recall another way, but that’s probably a one time thing.”

“How we got into the World that Never Was?”

“Yeah. By the way, if Mickey knew Aqua was in the Realm of Darkness, why didn’t he mention it?”

“They got split up. Look, _I didn’t know she was in the Realm of Darkness_.

“How did you get out?”

“Well, Mickey and I…”

“ _Look! A portal!_ ”

We all looked over to see a portal, like Ven pointed out. He seemed very excited. Only for Riku to block him.

Right.

“Yen Sid and Mickey’s magic runs on light.” Riku reminded us, “If you and Roxas enter the Realm of Darkness, then you might disappear, and you’d be an open target for Heartless. We only brought you here to escort us. To drive the Gummi Ship back to the Tower.”

“Oh.” Ven said, disappointed, “B-But… B-But… A-Aqua…”

“If you want, you can visit Terra’s Armor! Though he’s a different person, he’s your friend!” I cried, grinning, “We don’t know how to get out, but I guess it’s the same way how Mickey and Riku got out.”

“Why didn’t Mickey come with us, then?” Ven asked, tilting his head, “He seems to know the way out.”

“We don’t know.” Riku said, “But you need to keep Roxas company. At least, and Yen Sid still needs answers from you.”

“Ven’s body is _somewhere in the Realm of Lght_. Aqua is _somewhere in the Realm of Darkness_. And Xehanort has _Terra_.” I say, sighing, “And we’re exploring a realm we know we can’t get out of without Mickey, and how we got out last time, I am sure that is just luck.”

“I’m sure that was luck too, and I guess it’s the same for Mickey and I.” Riku said, shrugging, “But we’ll find a place out. _With Aqua_. So, just wait, Ven.”

“Okay.” Ven whispered, almost pouting, but he walked off back to the Gummi Ship, “Good Luck.”

Riku and I eyed the portal, which started to swallow the world we were at.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

Riku grabbed my hand, smiling.

“Don’t worry. We’ll save this world as soon as possible as soon as we find Xehanort.” Riku reassured, softly, “Take him out, and lock the Heart of all Worlds again. I’ll stay this time again, and I’ll find a way out. I promise.”

“Riku.” I say, shaking, “I don’t want to lose you again though. We’ve been through so much together.”

“Sora.” Riku said, shaking his head, “Don’t worry. We’ll be together in the end. I promise.”

“Riku.” I say, and nodded, “… You better keep that promise.”

With that, we jumped on the portal, and slowly, but surely, we sunk through. Heading to the Realm of Darkness.

**X-X-X-X**

We ended up in a darker, more distorted version of the world that sunk.

Shivers went down my spine with the sight.

No sky. The only light was from the lights of the street lights, and even that was unnerving.

I pulled Riku close as he frowned.

“This place seems familiar.” He said, before, rubbing my back, “ _This is why King Mickey volunteered for him to go instead of you. I know you’re scared of the dark_.”

“Hey, I wanted to meet Aqua first hand, a-and make sure you don’t give in like last time!” I cried, before shaking my head, “Let’s go. I’m sure the Heartless would keep me distracted.”

“Alright, let’s go.” He thought about it, before nodding, “Let’s stick together. Your light is too bright, and if we split up, I might mistake you as Aqua. So, let’s see if there is another light.”

“Right. T-That’s much b-better.” I say, as I finally let go, “I-I’ll follow.”

**X-X-X-X**

“Look, a light.”

I see it. It was dim. Was it Aqua? I squinted. It was definitely easy to see now. Though, there was a darkness with her.

“Wait, Riku, there is a darkness with her.” I whispered, as Riku paused. I frowned, “If that is her, then why is she with someone who gave into darkness?”

“Really? I can’t see them.” Riku said, before shaking his head, “But it could be Terra or Xehanort.”

“Really?” I paused. No, no. It couldn’t be? But then again, it wouldn’t be surprising if it is Xehanort, “Well, let’s look.”

We walk closer. Though, as we got closer, the light got dimmer and dimmer.

 _Until it disappeared completely_.

Silence.

“This can’t be good.” I nearly whispered, “That couldn’t have been her.”

“We’ll check, just in case it was.” Riku said, frowning, “It could’ve been her.”

I was tense the whole time as we walked towards where the Light previously was.

We arrived at the area when _the light returned_.

We both saw familiar looking woman. She panted, as she looked like she was gonna pass out.

“ _N-No, I-I can’t give up yet._ ” She said, shaking, “ _I can’t… I-I swear I saw another light here… P-Please… P-Please…_ ”

“ **You will never escape in time.** ”

“ _I will!_ ” She cried, standing up, though, limp, “ _I will get out of here, and rescue Terra and Ven! I promised both I would save them!_ ”

“ **You will continue to fall into darkness.** ”

“ _I don’t care._ ” She smiled, sadly, softly. Still shaking, “ _I’ll stay down here, and continue to fight if I have to! Terra and Ven can wait, but for right now, I need to stay!_ ”

“ **What if neither are never saved?** ”

“ _Then, that is fine._ ” She whispered, falling to her knees, “ _We aren’t meant to be together… We aren’t meant to save the worlds… We aren’t meant to be under the same stars… One last time… The last night, we’ve been together… We can be alone. Or, gone forever… That is fine. We are meant to be separated… F-Forever._ ”

We watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Silence.

After a while, she stood up.

 _Keyblade appeared in her hand_.

“ _My name is Master Aqua!_ ” She said, glaring at the beast in front of her, “ _And I’ll continue to dwell in darkness, as much as I need to!_ ”

She charged to attack the beast.

**X-X-X-X  
???-PoV, Earlier**

_I see a light._

_Wait, did another Keyblade Welder enter the Realm of Darkness!?_

_No, we’d need more then two to lock that door!_

_Where are they?_

_Wait, did a world just get swollowed by darkness?_

_No… No!_

_Someone opened the door to the Heart of All Worlds!_

_I better let them out before they give in!_

_It’s… A familiar Light though._

_Terra? Ven? Is that you?_

_No. Terra is with Xehanort, and Ven is asleep. Unless it’s Ven’s heart, it couldn’t be anyone else!_

_Almost there._

_Wait… No! Terra!_

_Is that Terra?_

_No, my heart is playing tricks on me again!_

_I gotta save that light!_

_Whoever you are…_

_You are not Terra!_

_Now, out of the way!_

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who saw little clips of 2.8?
> 
> I guess I'll tag it now for Spoilers. Super Spoilers. Heh.


	14. Introducing Lea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Ventus visits Radiant Garden to get some supplies for Mickey and Yen Sid.
> 
> They run into a familiar face.

**X-X-X-X  
Roxas’s PoV**

While Sora and Riku were in the Realm of Darkness, Ven and I decided to fly over to Radiant Garden.

Ven excitedly ran to a familiar house.

A house _Sora’s been to a few times, not us_.

So, imagine their shock when Ven randomly busted through their doors, and crying “I’m here!”

They didn’t take it lightly.

Though they were welcome, they tried to attack Ven when I came along to stop them.

“Wait!” I cry, “We’re friends of Sora!”

They stopped in their tracks, as they stared at us, cautious.

I don’t blame them. Ven just broke into their house, startling them, and causing rukus.

“We just came to say hi.” I say as Ven pouted. I grabbed him, “Come on. We’re heading somewhere else!”

“ _Roxas?_ ”

I froze.

Ven looked over, as he took the opportunity, and ran towards the _familiar voice_.

“Oh, I remember you!” He cried, as he excitedly hugged the guy.

I turned around.

“Lea!”

**X-X-X-X**

“Whoa, you’re a lot more excited then I remember.”

“Don’t you remember me!?” Ven cried, almost in mock hurt, “Come on! You said in people’s memories, they last forever!”

“Did I? Wait, am I seeing double!?”

I see he looks a lot different, but…

 _It’s him_.

 _It’s really him_.

“Wait, then who is this? Who am I even talking to!?”

“Wait, you _really don’t_ remember me!?” Ven cried, really hurt this time, “You met me before, Lea! You were with Isa!”

“What!?” Lea cried, shocked, “Wait…”

Come to think of it, _when did Ventus meet him_?

Silence.

“Well, you two can work it later.” A new voice said, now crossing his arms, “We need to know how you both know Sora.”

“Oh, that’s easy! We’ve been…”

“We’re just friends with him is all!” I cry, covering Ventus’ mouth. He struggled as I pulled away, “Look, we’re just here in town to get potions, and elixirs. Not to say hi to anyone, okay?”

“How could you lie to them!?” Ven cries, as he pulled away. “You jerk!”

“Technically, it’s the truth.” I deadpan, “ _We are Sora’s friends_ , but we can’t just stop by and say hi. _We don’t have time_ , remember?”

More silence.

“Let’s go.” I finally say, and pulled him as he went limp, “… Once we have enough magic, then we can come back, and say hi again, but right now, magic is really needed.”

“Okay.” Ventus replied, pouting.

I eyed Lea, as we left the home.

I didn’t sense anyone follow until after we walked out of the shop.

I decided to take a different route to the Gummi Ship. Straight to the Mysterious Tower.

**X-X-X-X**

Once we landed, I went to get off when _someone grabbed my arm_.

I turned around to see Lea there.

I knew it.

“Well, you seem more set on getting here then speaking to me.” He said, smirked, “The friend I knew always had a one track mind. If a mission was given, then he’ll do it.”

I pulled away when Ventus gasped. Obviously excited.

“Lea! You came with!”

“You got it.” He said, chuckling lightly, “ _Got it memorized?_ ”

“Wow, you still say that! So cool!”

He laughed as I held the elixirs close. I grabbed Ventus’ arm, as I motioned to inside the tower.

“Oh! Right, right!” Ventus gasped, “A refresh! Come in! Come in! We’re just getting a refresh!”

“Refresh?” Lea asked, tilting his head, “Please do tell.”

“Don’t have time.” I growl, and pulled Ventus, “Come on. Before we disappear.”

“Disappear!?”

I nodded as we ran into the tower.

Lea followed closely behind.

I could already feel Ventus fading through me.

**X-X-X-X**

Ventus sighed in relief as he plotted down.

Mickey and Yen Sid remade our bodies with the new magic. We went out, and went inside the new, but still temporary, bodies.

I still wanted to go back into Sora’s heart, but since he’s trapped in the Realm of Darkness, I can’t risk my heart just floating away, or disappearing completely.

Lea watched as we went into our new bodies.

Yen Sid nodded towards him as he left the room. Mickey gave a small smile towards him.

“Gee, Axel. I didn’t think you’d follow them here.” Mickey said, and offered a handshake, “Good to see you.”

“Axel?” He asked, as Ventus tilted his head. He shook his head as he took Mickey’s hand, “The names Lea. _Got it memorized_?”

“Well, sorry, pal.” Mickey said, giving a sad smile, “I forgot you aren’t a Nobody anymore.”

“N-Nobody!?” Ventus stood up as shocked as he was, “He became a Nobody!?”

“I thought you were awake for his introduction.” I say, frowning, “ _When did you really wake up_?”

“Just after he came back from the Realm of Darkness.” He said, scratching the back of his head, “Look, I slept later then Sora, okay?”

“I see.” I say, and leaned back, “I wish I could go back to sleep though. I can’t because of all this dumb crap.”

“H-Hey, I’m sorry, okay!?” Ventus cried, and groaned, “I know it was my fault, and Sora didn’t need to put effort into me, but I didn’t want him to hear my complains either!”

“I’m just complaining too.” I counter, “I just want to go back into his heart. Become his Nobody again.”

“But it makes me feel so bad!” Ventus cried, hugging his knees, “I wish I could’ve gone with. I just wanted to see Aqua again.”

“Can’t, remember? These bodies run on light magic.”

“I know.” Ventus whined, burying his face in his knees, “I know.”

Silence.

“So, uh…” Lea started, scratching the back of his head, nervously, “What’s happening here? _Where is Sora_?”

“Went to the Realm of Darkness, with Riku.” Ventus spoke, “To rescue someone there.”

“Alright, and I’m sorry I forgot, but who are you?”

“Ventus.” He replied, poking the floor.

“Ventus… Ventus…” Lea whispered, before perking up, “Oh, you’re what Isa called a _stray puppy_.”

“What…” I asked, confused, “That’s… Accurate.”

“H-Hey…” He gave a small smile.

“Do you still have that toy sword?” He asked, grinning, “Or a better weapon?”

“Nope.” He shook his head, “Just a Keyblade.”

“A Keyblade…” Lea said, his eyes widen, “Wait, you’re a Keyblade welder.”

“Yes.” He chuckled humorlessly, “Though, I guess I can’t right now… My body is somewhere in the Realm of Light.”

“What…!?”

He began to explain his story, and I just stood up, already knowing this.

I left to make tea.

Already annoyed with this.

I’ll let _them_ catch up.

 _Not me_.

**X-X-X-X**

I finished the tea.

I came back in when Lea grinned at me.

“Well, that’s been a while. You looked real pissed off when you left.” He whispered. “What, you jealous?”

“No.” I said, frowning. “I wasn’t.”

I look to see Ventus has fallen asleep.

No wonder he was whispering.

“Cried himself to sleep.” He comments, seeing me staring at him, “It seems like he needs it.”

“I don’t think these bodies have needs, but I guess you’re right.” I sat down, “I guess he needs it.”

He chuckled lightly, before scooting over to me. Smiling softly.

“Hey… So, you’re Roxas.” He finally said, “The best friend that was with me in the Organization.”

“Yes.” I reply, and I sighed, “I am.”

Silence.

“I missed you.” Lea said, smiling softly, “But how are you even… Alive here?”

“Yen Sid…” I start, and paused. How do I explain it? Yen Sid took pity on me? I sighed, “I’m guessing Sora… Wanted Yen Sid to make a body just to talk to me.”

“Wait, so…” He gestures towards Ventus, “He was inside Sora’s Heart?”

“Yeah.” I sighed, “Unfortunately. Has been since Sora was seven.”

“Wait, wait…” He whispered, waving his hands up, “You’re telling me that… You took his appearance and Sora’s name?”

“Yes.” I reply, frowning, “Exactly.”

More silence.

“Well.” He chuckled lightly before scooting over to me, “You still seem pissed. You sure you aren’t jealous of him?”

“If anything, he’s lucky.” I reply, hugging my knees, “He has a body to return to. Me? I don’t. I’m Sora’s Nobody, remember? Sora is working his ass off to help him, instead of me…”

I sighed, as Axel gave a concerned look.

More silence.

“Well, I was correct on the jealous part.” He muttered, before pulling me close. I winced as he rubbed my shoulder. He smiled, “I still think you’re better off having your own body. You developed a whole new personality, different from Sora’s and that other kid’s there.”

I leaned on him as he chuckled lightly.

“Well. I still messed ya, even as I became a real person again.” He muttered, as he leaned both of us back a little. Leaning against the wall, “I missed you. Not as Sora’s Nobody, but as a person whole. Sure, it could’ve been the other way around, but we can’t change the past now.”

I closed my eyes as he hummed.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” He says, softly, sighing, “Just being here. Sure, it’s temporary, but it’s the now that matters. You’re here. I’m here. It doesn’t matter… As long as we cherish this time.”

I sighed.

“I’m so glad… So glad…”

I’m softly smiled as he held me.

Yeah. He’s right.

Just like those memories of sitting on top of the tower. Eating Seasalt Ice Cream, were just for the moment.

He chuckled lightly as he rubbed my shoulder.

“Thanks, Roxas. For one more moment with you.”

I let him be as I fell asleep.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who watched Birth by Sleep 0.2, and Dream Drop Distance 3D?
> 
> Yup! Finally caught up! Also, I was also caught up in some other fandom. Heh. I'll get back on track, eventually. ^^
> 
> Sorry for the hiatus.


End file.
